Entre fronteras
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: One shot UA : ¿Qué sucedería si desapareciera lo único que te mantiene vivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportarías? ¿Qué harías si te viene a buscar?


**Entre fronteras**

Ya había pasado un año desde que el moreno respiró por última vez. Desde que emitió su último suspiro. Las causas de su deceso, al principio le resultaron misteriosas.

La autopsia lo aclaró todo. La metástasis se lo llevó. Se lo llevó de forma imprevista, dentro de ella, mientras hacían el amor. Al mejor estilo Teresa Batista...

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Rika", fueron las últimas palabras que pudo articular el joven, en medio del éxtasis del amor, la culpa y la muerte.

"Ryo...", suspiró Rika sonriente, acariciando su cabello y su mejilla, mientras caía dormida, sin saber lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

Aún estaba devastada. Hacía exactamente sesenta y seis días que no pegaba un ojo con tranquilidad. Sesenta y seis días en que las pesadillas no la dejaban lograr un buen descanso.

Estaba pálida y delgada. Sus ojos no tenían ya brillo y, pese a sus jóvenes veinticinco años de edad, finas arrugas comenzaban a surcar sus orbes almendradas. Sus ojeras estaban moradas e hinchadas. Y su asma, ausente desde hacía más de diez años, había resurgido, estropeando del todo la poca voz que el cigarrillo le dejara.

Su vientre había comenzado a abultarse poco a poco por el embarazo, de manera que los amigos de la joven lo comprendieron todo cabalmente. Ryo no se animó a decirle nada acerca del cáncer terminal que lo estaba devorando cada segundo que pasaba, porque sabría que la inestabilidad emocional que provocaría en ella la noticia, pondría en peligro tanto la vida de ella, como la del bebé.

- Rika... debes ser fuerte. Por el bebé te lo pido. Debes comer más. Debes salir, debes moverte... Debes hablar, debes tomar sol, debes cuidarte..., Ryo fue quien murió. No tú - dijo Yuri, corriendo el bucle rojo que no cesaba de interponerse en los ojos claros de Rika.

- No me interesa… - murmuró ella cabizbaja, rechazando el licuado de frutas que Yuri preparara.

- Vamos, Rika… tienes que cuidarte… ¿no quieres al bebé? Él no tiene la culpa de nada… y estoy segura de que la última voluntad de Ryo fue que cuidaras mucho de él, y que lo cuidaras mucho por él… ¿o me equivoco?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que no me siento fuerte… no tengo energías para continuar con el embarazo…

- Rika… es el hijo tuyo y de Ryo… merece lo mejor de ti, ¿no te parece? Va a ser quien te enseñe a valorar nuevamente la vida… vas a hacer todo por él. Y él hará todo por ti. Serás lo más querido que tenga… Pero para eso, debes tratarlo con amor desde ahora… Debes cuidarte, ir al médico, comer y estar sana. Hazlo por él…

La pelirroja sabía que su amiga tenía razón… Pero alguien debía entenderla a ella también. Pues se encontraba completamente desnorteada, sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer ni adónde ir. Tal era el vacío que dejara Ryo con su repentina partida.

- Haré lo posible… - musitó sin muchas ganas, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Harás lo _imposible _– corrigió Yuri, incorporándose lentamente de la silla – Esmérate, linda. Nos vemos luego ¿ok?

Rika no respondió. Se limitó a levantarse para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Adiós…

La joven volvió a quedar sola. Se recostó contra la pared y así lo sintió. Sintió que de verdad estaba completamente sola… ¿O quizás no?

Las pequeñas pataditas en su vientre la hicieron reaccionar. Y allí, en medio de la desgracia y la oscuridad, sintió un atisbo de felicidad. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Luego de varios meses, se sintió responsable de alguien. Sintió que tenía una nueva vida en sus manos, que reclamaba con sus pataditas el amor y los mimos de su mamá.

--------------------------------------------------------

El parto fue notable. El bebé era hermoso. Era un niño sano y gordito. Rika lo estrujó emocionada entre sus brazos cuando se lo devolvieron. Sin embargo, no se sintió plena. Aún persistía en ella esa sensación de pérdida y vacío, que la inundaba desde que Ryo se había ido.

Su habitación se llenó de gente contenta de verlos sanos y bien tanto a ella como al bebé. Yuri decidió quedarse allí, para cuidarlos.

- Es hermoso tu bebé, Rika.

- Eres hermoso, Ryo… ¿cierto? – musitó Rika, mirando sonriente al bebé, que hacía rato se encontraba prendido de su pecho.

Pronto el silencio y el sueño se impusieron en la habitación del hospital. El murmullo de la pelirroja no tardó en despertar a Yuri, quien no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ryo? – musitaba la pelirroja, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Nadie respondía, como es de esperarse. Sin embargo, la joven se mostraba con postura de dialogo.

- ¿Viniste a verlo? – prosiguió Rika, meciendo al niño dormido con delicadeza - ¿Ves lo hermoso que es? Es parecido a ti, ¿no te parece?

Evidentemente, por lo que dijo luego, realmente dialogaba con Ryo. "¿Habla con el espíritu de Ryo?", pensó Yuri turbada, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo.

- Claro que no… no lo creo… - respondió la joven – Va a ser idéntico a ti… va a tener tus ojos y tu piel… tus manos, tus cabellos, tu boca…

Retornó el silencio. Unos segundos. Los suficientes para que su interlocutor le dijera algo, que, por supuesto, le era vedado a Yuri.

- ¿Es cierto eso? De acuerdo, no hay problema… Hace tiempo que espero este momento. Gracias, Ryo… - musitó sonriente, besando al pequeño, que dormía profundamente, acomodado sobre su pecho tibio.

Inmediatamente, Rika dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Yuri observó horrorizada la escena. Se incorporó en silencio. Avanzó hacia ella. La observó con detenimiento. Su pecho ya no se movía. No respiraba. Y tampoco tenía pulso alguno. Estaba muerta.

La joven lloró pesadas y gruesas lágrimas. Sin querer, lo comprendió. Había presenciado un diálogo entre fronteras.


End file.
